leedsacwwfandomcom-20200214-history
Flag of Newleaf Island
]]The flag of Newleaf Island (officially the official national flag of the nation of the United Republic of Newleaf Island) is a complicated national flag. In the meantime Newleaf Island have just adopted the old flag of Leeds with adjusted lettering on the coat of arms, but they have said they are looking for a new flag design in the coming months, It consists of a black "Y"-shape turned on it's side coming in from the right, splitting into two "arms" near the centre which extend left to the top left and bottom left corners. The area between the two "arms" is, however, filled in black also, so it looks like a filled "Y". Inside the filled "Y" is a smaller, white "Y"; this time, it is not filled. Inside the black triangle created by the divering "arms" of the white "Y" is the coat of arms of Leeds. Below the black "filled Y" is a green area, representing land, which is very important to Leeds. Above it is a blue area, representing the sea, which is also very important. The black and white of the "Ys" represent peace and tranquility. The flag is similar to the flag of the Pacific nation of Vanuatu's and the African nation of South Africa's. History The flag was proposed shortly after indepencence on 23 October, along with a a Union Jack-like flag. On 19 November 2011, this flag was chosen by MPs over the Union Jack-like proposal, at the 2011 flag, coat of arms, Air Force ensign, Navy ensign, civil aviation ensign, and civil maritime ensign of Leeds referendum, due to popular demand from the public and its meanings. Also during this referendum all ensigns and the coat of arms of Leeds were unveiled. The flag of Leeds was raised for the first time on 20 November 2011 at Leeds Town Hall, by the President. Other flags Leeds Air Force ensign The ensign of the Leeds Air Force consists of a sky blue field, representing the sky, where the LAF's planes fly. In the top left is the flag of Leeds, while in the bottom right is the distinctive blue-orange-green Leeds Air Force roundel. Civil aviation ensign The civil aviation ensign of Leeds consists of a plain yellow field, with the flag of Leeds in the top left corner. Yellow was chosen to represent the sun, which is in the sky, where planes fly. Leeds Navy ensign The ensign of the Leeds Navy consists of a plain red field, with the flag of Leeds in the top left corner. Red was chosen as it is a historic maritime colour, being used by the UK's Royal Navy and others. Civil maritime ensign The civil maritime ensign of Leeds consists of a plain white field, with the flag of Leeds in the top left corner. White was chosen as it is another historic maritime colour, being used by several Navies worldwide (although in Leeds' case, the Leeds Navy ensign is red). Rejected national flag This flag was the previously proposed flag of Leeds, consisting of a blue field with an orange St Andrew's Cross and a green St George's Cross, the same in all but colour to the UK's Union Jack. It was rejected for the current flag as it was not very popular, and unlike the new flag, the colours 'had no meaning'. Controversially, the colours were re-used for the coat of arms of Leeds, however this turned out to be more popular and meanings were added to the colours.